


Living a lie

by Hotgitay



Category: Being Mary Jane (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Ever  since I saw the first few episodes and I’m currently halfway through  season one of being Mary Jane I wanted to write something that deals with Mary Jane  coming to terms with the real consequences of her affair with AndreAlthough I kind of ship her and David Andre is a snake and Mary Jane deserves better  but Mary Jane and her happiness matters the most to me
Relationships: Mary Jane Paul/Andre Daniels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Living a lie

“Living together and we aren’t even public”Mary Jane sighed 

“I have so much to lose if we are exposed”Andre said 

“I can’t quit you”Mary Jane said to Andre 

“I already filed for divorce and everything”Andre explains yet again 

Mary Jane has been battling inner demons while hiding her steamy affair with Andre 

“Now I’ve mastered the art of homewrecking”Mary Jane says dryly 

Mary Jane wished she could put an end to her fling with Andre

She thought she was on the way to never going back to him but she ended up back in his arms 

Andre was smooth and always knew what to say to make Mary Jane swoon

“I should have told you I was married”Andrew replies his head hung down a bit 

“Now I’m in a world of trouble”Mary Jane facepalmed

“I’m living a lie”Andre says 

“You’re no better than I am”Mary Jane shrieked her voice raising a few octaves

Andre has snaked his way back into her life and she hated that she fell so easily for him all over again

“You’re not the only one who has anything to lose”Andre yelled back 

“My career and entire life is on the line”Mary Jane said to him


End file.
